Forgotten Phantom
by Forlorn Story Teller
Summary: Series of one-shot where peoples start to remember or find out about the Phantom Sixth Player of Generation of Miracle. Ch 2: Papa Mbaye Shiki, in which Papa found the hard way how scary the children called Generation of Miracles, and invitation to Kyoto from Rakuzan is one way ticket to hell. And so Kuroko's last advice to Papa "Book a ticket back to Senegal ASAP."
1. Tsugawa Tomoki

**Pairings: **None only Bromance?

**Warnings: **Insensitive Bald basketball player and AKASHI (his presence alone need warning) slight OOC in Kuroko's part?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and any of the characters for sure... I am not even a male.

**Ps: **We need more Gen fic in this section! And give minor character more love!

**Disclaimer: **I own the story but none of the character with belong to the mangaka

Editing on Progress

* * *

**Forgotten Phantom**

Tsugawa Tomoki would proudly admit he loved playing defense more than offense, while most basketball player would prefer scoring points instead of guarding. He didn't know since when he started enjoying it, but it definitely started sometime in his middle school days. He was not particularly fast or a good shooter; in fact he was an average player with no distinctive talent. In his second year of middle school he was given a chance to play in official match, fortunately for him to get the chance to shine on court and unfortunately for the regular who caught cold and had to be replaced by him.

Tanagawa middle school was pretty well known for the basketball team though not in Teikou's level. His first match in team was against a school who was known in the same level as his, so he decided to do his best to not trouble his seniors. Thus when they was on defense he did his best to not let the player he marked to pass him. The one he marked happened to be their ace (he didn't realize though) and without knowing he had caused the balance to tip on their favor in the first quarter. His seniors were so pleased, coach even promised him a spot in regular. With renewed vigor he defended his team in second quarter, it was at that time he felt enjoyment in playing defense. He saw his opponent sweat at sheer pressure he emitted, their distressed face, frustration that piling up in the heat of the game.

Before he knew it he said it out loud, "This is fun!" He laughed cheerfully, "Looking at you making such an unhappy face is seriously fun!" Of course the Ace he guarded didn't take that sudden statement very well, it was also easy to make him foul and by the last three minutes of the game, Tsugawa Tomoki manage to send rival team's ace off of the court with five fouls.

In high school his choice of school was easy, he was jumping in joy when Yukinori, the Seihou's coach came to his school to scout him. He was even more fascinated by Seihou and the basketball team when Yukinori stated that, while Generation of Miracle was undoubtedly strong, Seihou would never recruit any of them.

They were too strong and proud to be molded in Seihou, and Yukinori had expressed his disappointment in them. He had heard from his fellow basketball coach who came to scout Teikou's famed player that, all of them were extremely arrogant and all schools who accepted by them would have promised a special treatment.

Tsugawa himself didn't really remember his match with Teikou in second year, save the part he managed to force 24 seconds violation on one of them. He recalled how hilarious that blonde got yelled at by his teammates and ended up crying for someone to take his place or change mark. That one glorious moment aside the rest of the game was total slaughter because Teikou didn't take well for one of their player to be humiliated for something as basic as 24 seconds violation. He remembered all of third years resigned after the devastating lost, and by next year their team was defeated by Souhei, he would have swore revenge but he knew it was unnecessary. After all, Souhei's next opponent was Teikou.

He expected at one point in high school he would go up against Teikou's former member, the generation of miracles. Yukinori scouted him because he was the only one who ever stopped one of them, albeit that Kise guy was the weakest but he was still part of that monster team.

At any rate, Tsugawa was looking forward for his high school life.

Everything went on smoothly until the match with Seirin, the supposedly weak team that won their way to semifinal by sheer luck and talented rookie. He just had to guard that Kagami guy and Seirin's fate would be sealed, or so he thought. He suddenly bumped to a small player, and he almost jumped in fright. He had no presence and looked so weak. He introduced himself as Kuroko Tetsuya and he had been playing since the beginning of the game. This blue haired guy whose pass was extremely fast and unpredictable, he also could slip under your radar and you would never see him coming.

There was a door of his mind slowly opened when the invisible guy introduced himself, but Tsugawa quickly closed the said figurative door of memory in fear he would remember something unpleasant. Something that would make him freak out in the middle of the match, which would make his seniors mad at him. So he ignored the nagging feeling he got when looking at the blue haired boy. Although it was hard to completely ignore it, especially since Kagami and that glasses wearing senior were giving him odd look when he said he didn't realize Kuroko's presence.

Suddenly the first year players, namely that Kagami and Kuroko guy were benched. He laughed when he heard it was because the seniors wanted to get their revenge on their own, because no way they could do it. Unexpectedly Seirin could hold their own ground against them, and deep inside he panicked at the prospect they might lose but quickly erase it and concentrate on the game. Then the senior with cattish -mouth went and got himself a light concussion, Seirin had to change player. He was hoping for Kagami, after all Tsugawa was not done with the guy until he was sent off court.

He pouted when turned out it was that invisible guy who came back to the court and boldly declared he was there for a pay back as Kagami's proxy. There was the nagging feeling again; it was screaming something at him. Deep down this invisible guy was the last opponent he wanted to face, but to uphold his honor Tsugawa asked Omura-senpai to change mark with him. He couldn't afford to be chicken out, for the sake of his honorable seniors and the team. They were the first year of the team and Kuroko was right they had respect to uphold to their seniors.

Then he vanished…

Tsugawa was angry, frustrated and panicked because by the rest of fourth quarter he was wasting it in a futile goose chase. He had guarded countless player but never they could slip pass his defense so easily, it as if this Kuroko guy could vanish like a ghost. He was thankful his captain managed to score and secure an upper hand in the last minute of the game. He knew it was not the right time to cheer because game had not ended yet and at least in this last short time he didn't want to lose that Kuroko guy anymore. Tsugawa predicted the pass course and at last manage to corner Kuroko when he was about to pass the ball to his senior. He almost thought it was their win because he would have blocked the pass intended to that strip eyed senior. But then this monster, Tsugawa had to admit he was one. That Kuroko guy on purpose missed the first attempted pass, it was almost inhuman he stopped in mid pass, especially a high speed pass like that, but he managed to change his target and passed it to the captain. Tsugawa felt world crashing down when he saw the bipolar senior shot a three pointer and Seirin won the game.

He was so angry that he couldn't stop himself from questioning this impossibility that a weak team like Seirin won against Seihou. His captain stopped him, and said something he couldn't deny. It was not the strong one that won, but the winner was the strong one. Seirin was stronger than them, as simple as that. It was after all the same thing he learned in middle school when they lost against Teikou.

But still he felt more miserable because he didn't expect this devastating lost, so he asked the guy's name, the one who caused them to lose. That he would remember this guy and pay this lost back in the next match.

"Kuroko Tetsuya…"

"I will remember you…" Tsugawa vowed.

He looked a bit confused that someone would remember him, but there was slight curve in his lips Tsugawa spotted. For some reason Kuroko Tetsuya was amused Tsugawa vowed to remember him. "Thank you."

* * *

They didn't meet again until the end of summer, when he and his seniors went to participate in a street basketball tournament. Tsugawa didn't expect to see Kuroko Tetsuya in such place and Kagami was there too. Though he cared not about the latter. On second thought Kagami was totally insensitive guy, asking about their practice when it was obvious they couldn't compete in Winter Cup. He ignored nagging voice that said he was not one to talk about insensitivity. Then he asked about the guy he didn't see in the last match and Iwamura-senpai introduced him as one of the best Center in middle school, and only second to one that belong to Generation of Miracle. There was this nagging feeling again, whenever Teikou or Generation of Miracle related topic came up. He had a feeling that Kuroko guy had something to do with it.

He tried to forget that annoying Seirin bastard and concentrate on the match, his defense was in full power and yet it crumbled like dust. The guy they went against was very strong, and they struggled to follow his dancer-like movement. In the end they lost with wide margin.

He and his team stayed long enough to hear Kagami talking about the strong guy, he was Himuro Tatsuya and surrogate brother of his. Tsugawa could be careless who was the guy but their lost like that brought back the memories of his lost in middle school against Teikou. Sure they lost against Seirin but his lost against Teikou was three times more devastating. He yelled and threw his shirt away in tantrum as the memory resurfaced clearly.

The fact there was a fuss in the middle of the rain was not helping, especially the crowd who took shelter on train station was talking about the Center of Generation of Miracle suddenly interrupting the match. He remembered that giant, the one who complained to Kise to give him a break. He was one guy he would never dare trying to guard, height was one thing but those freaky long hands and stare was another thing. At any rate he won't recall that match, he didn't really know why but…

"You and Murasakibara must be in a bad term, that was one surly encounter." A familiar voice said.

They were not particularly loud but Seihou was sitting on the nearby seats and close enough to hear them in the middle of the rain. It was Seirin and that Kagami was talking with Kuroko. Iwamura raised an eyebrow at them, "So they met him after all…" He commented with a thin smile.

"Nothing of that sort." Kuroko replied, "I actually like him as a person."

He knew that Murasakibara guy?

Kuroko narrowed his eyes, "He played since grade school for Center position."

He really knew that Murasakibara!

"Even thought basketball fail to grow on him, his talent as a Center was overwhelming… thus he think if he can be good in something he don't like he…"

Seihou knew it was bad to eavesdrop but they didn't do it on purpose, beside the conversation was not particularly private topic not to mention Iwamura already knew about Murasakibara's nonexistent passion for basketball. Tsugawa in the other hand had another concern rather than accidentally eavesdropping on Seirin.

If Kuroko Tetsuya knew about Murasakibra to that personal level they must be more than acquaintance in basketball. They were not exactly good friends since their last encounter was surly, he couldn't be an opponent to Murasakibara either since Tsugawa knew Generation of Miracles was too arrogant to remember most of their former opponents. Which mean…

Wait…

He tried to recall that match called slaughter back in middle school, he remembered forcing Kise to 24 seconds violation. After that… he couldn't really remember but that time… Teikou captain, a red haired guy unexpectedly granted Kise's wish to change mark so he could stop getting on the way.

After that… he recalled Kise avoid him on the court and he was forced to mark the one who had trade place with Kise. And then…

"_Kise-kun, he is off of your back now so please pass the ball properly." _

"_Hai, Kuroko-chiii!"_

Tsugawa blinked as the memory dawned on him. "YOU ARE ONE OF THEM!"

Seirin and Seihou jumped at Tsugawa's sudden outburst. Kuroko didn't even blink at him who was pointing accusing finger at his direction.

"Excuse me?" Kuroko was as polite as ever.

"You… you…" Tsugawa stuttered.

Kasuga patted him on the shoulder, "Oi oi, Tsugawa you are stuttering."

"You are one of the Generation of Miracles!" He exclaimed at the blue haired teen.

Silence…

Seihou was speechless at Tsugawa's sudden revelation, Seirin in the other hand, not so much. It was one of the first years, Fukuda of Seirin who broke the silence. "You just realized?" He asked incredulously.

Kuroko titled his head to the side, "I actually…"

"You are the guy who change mark with that Kise back in middle school!" At this point his hand was trembling as pointing at Kuroko.

Kagami looked at Kuroko, "You didn't tell me that…"

Kuroko rolled his eyes, "It's not important." And then he turned to Tsugawa, "Your point is?"

Tsugawa's eyes were spinning and Kasuga and Iwamura knew his blood was rushing into his head, Kasuga sweat-dropped. "Oh man… Tsugawa is going to lose it."

"I thought all of Generation of miracles went to strong school like Shuutoku or Youzen! How the hell a guy like you ended up in no name school like Seirin?" He had completely underestimating one of those monsters because of that! "To think you are in such a weak…"

"Tsugawa!" Iwamura warned him.

Silence, suddenly the temperature dropped several degrees. It was raining and pretty cold but they still could feel it. It didn't take a genius to know Kuroko Tetsuya was pissed that Tsugawa insulted his choice of school on his face. "Weak?" Kuroko repeated with narrowed eyes, "I don't want to hear that from someone who ran around the court for two quarters like a headless chicken looking for the player he marked and forgetting the match."

Tsugawa now remembered clearly, why he buried the memories of that match with Teikou. He was traumatized in that match because for second half he was utterly useless for his team and before he knew it the match already ended with Teikou in lead by double of their score. It was devastating lost for the team but even more so to him.

And he repeated the same mistake in the last preliminary, and he even didn't know it.

"Kuroko… " Kiyoshi called him, "I think you broke him."

Kagami's left eye twitched, "I can't believe you talked like Hyuga-senpai just now…"

"Ah…" Kuroko looked surprised, "I said too much." Then he bowed, "My apologies."

Tsugawa at this point in Kasuga's opinion couldn't hear a thing, you could even see his soul was hanging out of his mouth. This Kuroko doesn't look much at first but he was still part of that once ultimate team. Kasuga sighed as he and Iwamura turned to face him. "Well… it's a pity we couldn't play with you in official match anymore but… " A pause, "The Phantom Sixth Player of Generation of Miracles huh… I guess I am as guilty as Tsugawa for not remembering you too."

Kuroko stiffened at that, "Most of my opponents don't remember."

"But well… at least my curiosity is quenched, as a Point Guard I have been wondering for years how Akashi Seijuro could circulate such passes on the match." Kasuga admitted with a soft smile, "I guess… it was him who nicknamed you as such?"

Kuroko nodded curtly, "Akashi-kun have his own theatric moment sometimes…"

Iwamura chuckled at that, "I guess only you and your former teammate would say that…" Kasuga remembered facing the famed red haired captain, his height aside he was one intimidating PG.

Kuroko's phone suddenly rang and he hastily picked it up from his pocket, "Speaking of the devil… it's Akashi-kun." He mumbled.

"YOU!" Everyone jumped in fright when Tsugawa regained his wits and once again pointing at Kuroko and seemed ready to spit fire.

Kuroko almost lost hold of his phone and fumbled with it for a moment until he accidentally clicked the speaker button. "Ah…"

"REMEMBER KUROKO TETSUYA!" Tsugawa roared with gusto, "In the next match I will…"

"_Tetsuya…" _

Silence…

Tsugawa quieted down when he heard that chilling voice coming from Kuroko's phone. Once you heard it you would remember it for the rest of your life and occasionally have nightmares. _"Who was yelling to you just now?"_ The voice asked and Tsugawa froze as he recalled another traumatizing memory from his last match with Teikou. It didn't last two quarters like with Kuroko, in fact he only met Akashi Seijuro's eyes for three seconds and remembered cowering on the spot because of sheer pressure the captain emitted.

"My apologies Akashi-kun, I accidentally pushed the speaker button." Kuroko explained tonelessly. He didn't answer Akashi's question on purpose trying to distract him from asking.

There was another silence until Akashi spoke again,_ "Tetsuya, who was that? I think… I ever heard that voice somewhere."_

Kuroko looked at Tsugawa who was trembling as clutching on Iwamura's right arm for his dear life, and recalled Akashi was so annoyed at their previous match that he took time to intimidate Tsugawa Tomoki _properly_ after that. Let's say all players Akashi had intimidated would either quit basketball to save their life or forget the event completely due to trauma. Tsugawa Tomoki was the latter and Kuroko was not surprised at all Tsugawa had forgotten.

Iwamura and Kasuga sent him a look that as if pleading for him to not say the Tsugawa's name, Kuroko just sighed. "No one you should be concerned of Akashi-kun, just one of our former opponents back in middle school… a nobody I guess?" Never lied to Akashi was one rule Generation of Miracle upholded at all cost, because it was impossible. To Kuroko his statement was a half-truth since Tsugawa was one of few players they should be concerned with for his talent but for Akashi? He was just a nobody like Kuroko said.

"_Very well… by the way, I need to speak with you Tetsuya, privately…" _

Iwamura and Kasuga breathed a sigh of relief, God forbid if in the next two years Seihou face Rakuzan, and hopefully their not so cute junior could survive the encounter. Especially if the captain of Generation of Miracles bothered to remember his voice, they didn't have to be a seer to know Tsugawa must had pissed the Captain off back in middle school.

Kuroko quickly excused himself to speak privately with Akashi and walked away from the gathering. Kiyoshi was the first who spoke after Kuroko left them, "Oh man… I was surprised that Akashi suddenly called Kuroko like that." A pause, "By the way is Tsugawa OK?"

Iwamura looked at him with raised eyebrow, "You think? I am pretty sure Tsugawa's brain shut down by the time he heard Akashi Seijuro's voice."

Kagami had been silence for quite a while and curiosity made him impatient, "Hey Kiyoshi-senpai, so this Akashi is Kuroko's former captain?" Kiyoshi nodded, "What kind of man is he?"

"…"

"…"

The seniors looked lost at how to answer Kagami, Kiyoshi just sighed. "Uhm… I can't really say much but let's say he is strong like his former teammates, and also… a bit…" Kiyoshi trailed off.

Iwamura cut him off, "Kiyoshi, stop right there, and you Kagami… why don't you find out yourself? In Winter Cup Akashi Seijuro would be there and you will know…"

Kasuga nodded in agreement, "I will give you a clue though… he is a PG and his mere voice could turn someone's brain to mush." Then he patted Tsugawa's shaved head, "Like this."

Kagami's left eyebrow twitched, "I don't get it at all…"

"AH!" Tsugawa jumped slightly, then looking around wildly.

"Oh, you have returned to the land of living Tsugawa?" Kasuga asked casually.

"He never died in the first place." Kiyoshi pointed out cheerfully.

Tsugawa ignored them as he was looking around furiously, "Where is Kuroko Tetsuya?" He asked with panicky voice.

Kiyoshi pointed out to one general direction, "He went to that direction but you should…" Tsugawa dashed off in that very second, leaving a trail of dust. "Not… interrupt him." He finished.

"Yes…" Kuroko sighed. "Of course I notice…" He said confidently.

"_Very good Tetsuya, I know I can count on you…" _ A pause, _"Daiki's injury is unexpected… what a pity." _

Kuroko gritted his teeth, "Aomine-kun gave his all in the match against Kise-kun, and there is nothing to pity about it." Aomine would have a fit of the century if anyone dared to pity him.

There was amused chuckle from Akashi and Kuroko could just sigh, _"I am sure Satsuki-chan will come crying to you soon…" _There goes he predicted another event that probably spot on, Akashi's prediction was even more accurate than Oha-Asa. _"Figure out something, would you?" _Kuroko just sighed and he knew what Akashi meant. He had to figure out something that would stop Aomine-kun from trying to something stupid, in the other word, give him something to distract himself from his injury and losing opportunity facing Murasakibara and Akashi.

"I know Akashi-kun, I know what to do so rest assured." He said confidently then closed his eyes, "And I have not forgotten…"

"_Oh?"_

"Our vow…"

Kuroko could guess Akashi was smirking when he heard that, "_Very good… see you in the next tournament then…" _

The Phantom player sighed as he pocketed his phone, "Well then, do you have something to say to me?" He asked calmly, "Tsugawa-kun?"

Tsugawa panted as he rubbed his chest, he was running at top speed to direction Kiyoshi pointed at and barely catch his breath. "First, I want you to know that…" He wheezed, "In the next match, I will definitely stop you! Kuroko Tetsuya!"

The teal haired boy smiled at that, "I accept that challenge…"

He blinked at the phantom player, as if he didn't hear the last statement correctly. "You are really different from them…" He said bluntly, "I only face you lot once but I can tell if I said that to the others, they will shot me down." Kise Ryota might not shot him down, but he knew at this point of time he was no match of that blond.

Kuroko sweat-dropped at that, "You are as blunt and honest as ever, aren't you Tsugawa-kun?" A pause, "And you have anything else to say? I need to go soon."

Tsugawa sighed at that, "Since you are so kindly accept my challenge I think maybe I can ask this nagging question that had been plaguing me since we graduate from middle school."

The phantom player tensed at that, "And that is?"

He took a deep breath, "Why such an ultimate team, Generation of Miracles went to their own separate way in high school?"

"…"

Tsugawa shook his head, "I know all basketball player in high school circle breathed a sigh of relief when you guys split up." He paused, "I myself admit to be happy that I won't be crushed like what happened in my second year of middle school."

"…"

"… You don't have to tell me." Tsugawa said with a huff, "Just say it's none of my business and I will be off of your back and…"

"Strong…"

"Huh…"

Kuroko smiled wanly at him, "They have become too strong, as you said… Generation of Miracles was an ultimate team…" He narrowed his eyes, "This might sounds like an arrogant reason to you but all I can say is that… to us, that victory is something we take for granted when we were in Teikou. There is no longer any challenge…"

That was definitely the most arrogant reason he ever heard but the way Kuroko Tetsuya said it made it sounded so sincere and sad. "But…"

"At one point… back in third year…" Kuroko continued, "A team gave up playing with us by second quarter when we were on lead by fifty points." Tsugawa did hear that, and it was not even preliminaries match but third round of national tournament. One of many matches that solidified Generation of Miracle's throne as the ultimate team. "My former teammates thirsted for challenge." Especially his former partner, "That's all in it… " It was a lie but Kuroko could only give this shallow reason of their split up, it was one of many reasons and the only one he could give out.

Tsugawa looked angry for a moment but then sighed, "Aah… such reason." He rubbed the back of his head, "You know… our coach said the same thing." Kuroko raised an eyebrow at that, "About why you guys split up, that you have became too strong for your own good and scattered to challenge each other."

"…"

"I don't really care… but keep this in mind." He gritted his teeth then jerked his thumb to his chest, "In the next tournament Tsugawa Tomoki will stop you guys with all his might! And see if you guys still thinking that you can't find challenge outside of your so called ultimate team!" Kuroko smiled at that, "Remember that!"

Kuroko nodded at that, "I will…"

"And also…" He trailed off, "I will not forget you this time…" He said in determined voice.

"… Thank you." Kuroko smiled at that, he was no longer Kuroko Tetsuya of Teikou and he was no longer forgotten phantom that would be erased from people's mind the moment the match ended.

Review Please!

Next: Papa Mbaye Shiki


	2. Papa Mbaye Shiki AKA Dad

**Sorry for late update but here the 2nd chap! Its Papa ho ho ho**

**Disclaimer: KNB is not mine... sadly not!  
**

**update: Thx for Midnight ****Kaito **to fix my grammar mistake!  


* * *

Papa Mbaye Shiki always thought height was everything in basketball, and that's why he was good at it. So when he was summoned for the student exchange program to Japan, which later became known to him as country of dwarfs, he accepted without second thought. Apparently the high school basketball circle of Japan was in a state of panic because a group of basketball player known as Generation of Miracle would be coming to high school this year.

The captain of Shinkyō Academy, Tanimura Yusuke he said he had to be called captain. How troublesome, but when in Rome do as what the Roman said. The coach was scary so it was best to listen to captain.

When he started playing, Papa was severely disappointed. He knew they were much smaller than him, but they didn't have to be this slow and futilely tried to snatch ball from him like a kid jumping for candies that was out of their reach. Was all Japanese player this small and so child like?

His belief was shaken when he encountered one particularly tall for a Japanese player named Kagami Taiga. He was only 190 cm, which was still 10 cm shorter than him, but probably the tallest Japanese player he had ever seen. Captain briefly mentioned about the news that Seirin had defeated one of the famed Generation of Miracles; apparently this Kagami was their new ace.

He kind of looking forward facing them, all the opponents he had faced in practice match were so boring.

Imagine his disappointment when Seirin put a kid as one of their starter, the boy was around one and half feet shorter than him. If Kagami was the tallest Japanese player he had ever seen then this kid was the shortest one. He had light blue hair and eyes with matching color, and for some reason when they boy stared at him it was so uncomfortable. Papa was used to player who was shorter than him to stare at him in fear and awe for his height but this kid's stare said he didn't share the same opinion. He was not the brightest bulb when it comes to reading people's feeling and captain had commented he was very insensitive though captain was not one to talk about that.

Those eyes as if said he saw Papa as nothing special, not one underestimating him but it was as if his height was no big deal for the short guy. Papa was determined to change that, basketball was a sport where tall player like him was in advantage and this shorty had to realize that!

"They were lost to a team with a kid like that? Maybe all of Generation of Miracles are kids too?" He said as walking away, loud enough for Seiring team to hear. Unknown to them on second floor certain green haired shooter was gripping the metal railing as his eyes flashing murderously.

Tanimura glanced at Seirin, wondering why all of them were in the fit of laughter which if anything irritated him. It as if their gloating to annoy them had no effect and he had said something hilarious instead.

Unknown to them Shinkyō had painted a large target on their back the moment Tanimura and Papa insulted Generation of Miracles right on hearing range of two of their members.

The match unfortunately was only in his favor in a short time, especially with Kagami putting pressure defense on him. Papa tried to stay calm because Kagami won't be able to reach for the ball, and it was only one person he had to concentrate on. Much to his annoyance the small player came out of nowhere and stole ball then assisting Kagami to score.

"Even kid can be scary when they are angry." Kagami said as he dunked the ball with force.

The teal haired boy grumbled, "Can you stop calling me a kid?"

How annoying!

* * *

Tanimura, the captain of Shinkyō scowled as he watched Papa was pressured more and more by Kagami to the point he started to lost his accuracy. As the Point Guard Tanimura backed away to have better view of the field, and he found himself near Seirin's bench. There were three freshmen who were chatting among themselves, it seemed Kagami's success in pressuring Papa made them too calm to the point they can chat in the middle of the match.

"Kuroko is amazing!" Furuhata said, "But doesn't he more aggressive than usual?"

Fukuda, the spiky haired guy scoffed. "He got called kid by that Dad, of course he is angry."

Koganei, one of the second years piped in. "Nah… that and because Dad dared to insult his old teammates." They meant Papa? Don't nickname your opponent as you please!

Huh? Old teammates?

Tanimura tried to concentrate on the match but when he once again passed by near Seirin's bench he could help but overheard them again. This time that teal haired boy was on the bench along with his teammates.

"By the way isn't this simply hilarious that Dad." Koganei snickered, "Didn't notice he insulted Generation of Miracles right in front of one of them."

Kawahara shook his head, "Well he get what he deserved… Kuroko, you are pretty scary when angered." He said to the teal haired boy.

Kuroko looked stoic as ever, "He is lucky it's me he told those words to, if it anyone from my old team…" He trailed off, if Aomine or Midorima heard Papa called them children, at least they would triple score Shinkyō. Kise might be more merciful but he was not going to be lenient at the insult either. Murasakibara… he might go to offense because Papa annoyed him. And Akashi…

"Let's don't go to the details." Kuroko ended the conversation.

Huh? What were they talking about?

His thought was interrupted when the game once again became more intense and Tanimura decided to not to rely on Papa alone. He ordered his teammates to score in every chance they had, especially with Seirin focusing on Papa. As expected Seirin soon quickly close gap on their defense and they managed to get to ten points difference.

Kuroko was quickly back to the court on Riko's order, as he stepped back on the court his eyes wandered to second floor of the gym and spotted a familiar green hair. It's decided that Dad would be so dead. No pun intended. Midorima was not going to let this down for sure, if he was merciful enough Midorima would just keep this between them once Seirin beat Shinkyō, if not this insult would soon traveled to their former captain.

He was soon off to the center of the court and passed the ball to Papa, they were about to give up already but luckily Papa didn't. Kagami however was much faster as blocked Papa's attempt to shot.

"They are really strong, much stronger than you." Kagami stated with a smirk, and for some reason Kagami's eyes was directed at the short player as if trying to tell him a message.

They had lost.

"I lost… do your best for my sake too." Papa said in the best sincere voice he could muster.

Kagami looked like he almost touched but the next sentence Papa said ruined it. "Like HELL I am going to say that bastard! I am not going to lose next time!" Tanimura quickly dragged the foreign student before he created a scene; on the corner of his eyes he caught sight of Kuroko staring at them. The guy was hard to notice but you could feel his stare, for some reason it looked like he pitied them.

Tanimura had a nagging feeling that Kuroko guy did not pity them because of losing but something much _much_ worse than losing.

* * *

"Hello Akashi, today Kuroko and his team have won the first round." Midorima said tonelessly ignoring pouting Takao who was told to stay out of hearing range because Midorima was having a private conversation. "The foreign student is no big, just his body is..."

**"Is that so?"** Akashi chuckled, undoubtedly had already predicting the news. **"Anything interesting?"**

Midorima had small sadistic smile on his lips, "This Papa Mbaye Shiki did say something interesting about us and of course Kuroko is not happy…"

**"Oh?" **Anything that could arouse any emotion from Tetsuya was worthy to hear.

"However… I think what Kuroko did to him is not… enough." Midorima drawled with a smirk. In fact defeating Shinkyō was not even close to what they deserved.

* * *

"WHAT?" Tanimura could believe his ears, "We are going to Kyoto to have a practice match with RAKUZAN?"

Their coach smiled, that was the happiest he had been since Seirin defeated them. "Yes, Rakuzan even promised to cover our traveling expense! They were really interested to have a match with us!"

Tanimura gulped, "Why so suddenly?" He wondered out loud, "Interhigh is still ongoing! Won't they need to compete in Interhigh instead?"

At that the coach frowned, "About that… it seems we won't play with their starting team, still first string but… well with our ranking we can't be too picky. Their first string would be more than a match for us."

Papa piped in, "Does Rakuzan have one of the Generation of Miracles? They are the strongest high school right?"

Tanimura nodded, Rakuzan was an equivalent of Teikō in high school basketball circle. "Ah yes, they got the captain… but don't worry about him since it's likely we won't face him."

The tanned player grumbled, "Uh… I want to try playing with one of them…" Unknown to him he had played with one of them, the bliss of ignorance…

* * *

**Rakuzan High School (Kyoto)**

If Tanimura was shocked when he heard Rakuzan invited them, he was at least five times not pleasantly shocked when informed they would be facing first-string reserve players that led by Akashi Seijuro. Their coach was close to hyperventilating by this unexpected hurdle, on second though forget hurdle! When you were talking about the Generation of Miracles you were talking about Great Wall of China to jump over!

Surprisingly when he met Akashi Seijuro face to face, the famed captain was actually not so tall for a basketball player. He only saw Akashi Seijuro in the magazine but even those pictures was not a close up, apparently Akashi hated to get photographed closely. His bang was also pretty long and framed his face; it was hard to make out how he looks like closely.

He was about to spout some formality to Akashi but stopped when he saw Papa entered the gym with a yawn as complaining about door which was not big enough for him again. Tanimura was about to scold Papa but the word died on his throat when Papa came over to the two captain and picked up Akashi like he did to Kuroko.

"No good little one, kids shouldn't be on court." Papa said with scolding tone, a déjà vu of what happened in preliminaries of Interhigh.

Tanimura paled three shades as she struggled to from word, "Pa… pa put him down now, that… that… person is…"

Akashi was definitely not pleased with his position, but he refrained from stabbing the rude hands of Papa like he was itching to. "You are Papa Mbaye Shiki? It's a _pleasure_ to meet you, I am Akashi Seijuro the _captain _of the Generation of Miracles." Papa stared at him as if the red haired captain had grown another head. His heart almost jumped when he saw heterochromatic eyes peered through crimson lock, which gave Akashi devil-like look. Nobody said generation of miracles was led by a demon!

"I have heard of you from Tetsuya…" He said in faked sweet voice.

Papa mumbled nervously, "Uhm… Tetsu…ya?"

Akashi nodded; his hands were twitching dangerously on the side because Papa dared to keep him off of the ground. "Kuroko Tetsuya of Seirin, the _kid_ you met back in first round."

The tanned teen slowly lowered Akashi back to the ground, as if he was holding some sort of ticking bomb. On second though Akashi was more dangerous than ticking bomb. Tanimura in the other hand wondered how Akashi could know that invisible boy, not to mention calling him with his given name.

"What about him?" Papa dared himself to stay calm, remember that even if this was the captain of that famed ultimate team Akashi was still one foot shorter than Papa. He couldn't reach close enough for anything dangerous!

Tanimura gulped, "Uhm Akashi-san…"

Akashi sighed tiredly, "Tetsuya is too kind to just defeat you like that, but well… it's more pleasurable to teach ignorant losers a lesson myself." His heterochromatic eyes had murderous glint, which made both Papa and the rest of Shinkyō team backed away in fear.

The Shinkyō's PG gulped as he tried to pacify the obviously pissed red head, "I am sorry Akashi-san but I don't really understand? What we have done?" He asked pitifully.

Akashi smiled at that, "Tetsuya won't say it at first." He began with faked hurt look, "But I was pretty _persuasive_ and he told me in the end… " He trailed off, "That certain tanned monkey from Africa and local loser monkey called us, the Generation of Miracles as children and you were disappointed in us."

All colors were drained from their face as they processed the information.

"Oh, and I would like to inform you that… Kuroko Tetsuya you called kid is one of us… " Akashi drawled, enjoying their horror as the truth dawned on them. "You just insulted us right in front of one of us."

Papa stuttered, "But that kid…"

Tanimura hushed, "Stopped calling him kid already!" They were doomed!

Akashi sneered, "Still dare to say such thing? Let's start the match and see if you dare to utter a word after this…"

Shinkyō if possible would like to run if they could, but all hope vanished the moment two of Rakuzan members closed the gym's door and even go as far as putting a huge lock on it. Suddenly everything clicked, Rakuzan never had interest in playing with them. It was only Akashi Seijuro who interested in playing read crushing them.

The match was too painful to describe, because by the end of fourth quarter Rakuzan already scored triple of their score. Papa was terrorized by Akashi throughout the match and barely able to shot because of the pressure.

As if giving them humiliating defeat was not enough Akashi Seijuro asked them to stay still as he played recording from his cell phone. It was a voice message from Generation of Miracles, and it was obvious they were not happy with Shinkyō Academy.

Aomine Daiki: '**You have guts calling us names to Tetsu's face, watch your back if in these three years your ever up against Tōō! I will show you how lenient Tetsu had been with you and you'd wish you could kneel and ask him for forgiveness'**

Midorima Shintarō: **'The moment you face me in the future you will be fated to lose, I will show you what a true terror is, you uncivilized monkeys.**

Akashi smirked, "Just for info, _both_ Daiki and Shintarō are in Tokyo along _with_ Tetsuya, so your chance to pass through preliminaries is close to zero."

Shinkyō team trembled as they could hear the messages over and over on their head.

Kise Ryōta: **'How dare you call Kuroko-chi a kid? And who are you calling a no big deal school, we will invite you to a practice match and so you can see what a big deal Kaijō is!**

Murasakibara Atsushi: **"I am not a kid, and I am taller than you. If we ever meet in court I will squeeze you." **

And at last it was Kuroko Tetsuya's: **"I hope you guys can stay alive, but I guess you reap what you sow. My last advice to Dad, please book a ticket back to Senegal as soon as possible if you value your life." **Papa agreed that was a very wise move and planned his escape to Senegal, he missed his mommy!**"I am not sure you can survive until you reach the airport… but you never know before you try. Do your best to stay alive."**

"…"

"…"

Papa stared at the silent phone on Akashi's hand, the Shinkyō team also stared in hope Kuroko Tetsuya would give them an advice to survive Akashi too but the phone stayed silent. Maybe they should follow Papa to Senegal to escape Akashi. It finally dawned on them that they had made enemies out of the ultimate team known as Generation of Miracles, forget their reputation as they might not even able to survive this, unless Akashi had mercy upon them.

However all hope vanished in instant, Akashi smirked evilly at them and a pair of scissors materialized in his hand. "Now… like Tetsuya said, do your best to stay alive."

That was probably the best advice they could hope for.

By the next month it spread like wildfire that Shinkyō Academy had their basketball club banned because all of its member quit basketball at the same time; and Papa Mbaye Shiki was deported back to Senegal for unknown reasons. There were rumors his plane never reached Senegal though. Back in Seirin Kuroko Tetsuya ignored his teammates who were fussing over the mysterious event. When asked if he knew anything about it, Kuroko honestly answered he didn't know what happened to Shinkyō Academy basketball club and Dad. It was not a lie that he didn't know _what_ his former captain did, he had a guess though. But for the sake of his teammate's mental health it would be best if they never knew.

* * *

**Ha ha ha poor Papa but it's his own fault!**

* * *

Review please!


End file.
